fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciel Bleu Academy
is the main setting of Aidolet, an idol fanime by Yotsuba Anne. Ciel Bleu Academy is the curently most successful academy in the country, which covers each grade, from Elementary school up to High School. Only student of the Middle and High School are trained to become idols, while Elementary School students are taught like every other student. During their last year of Elementary School, the students choose if they want to join the idol division or stay with the normal division. If an idol wishes to quit their idol activities, they can switch to the normal division at any time they want. However, student of the normal division can only become idols in Middle School, while High School students can only transfer after going through a tough test. Students Idol Division Elementary School Division Middle School Division *Shimizu Hikari (1st year) *Tonahara Karen (1st year) *Momose Hana (1st year) *Hibiki Wakana (2nd year) *Shirakaba Risuko (3rd year) High School Division *Aono Sora (1st year) *Katsuragi Minami (1st year) *Shirakaba Ran'ya (2nd year) *Amamiya Eiri (2nd year) *Hazawa Kirari (3rd year) *Chinen Daichi (3rd year) Staff *Sumeragi Kazuyuki *Hojou Liana *Koi Maizuru *Koi Youko Uniform Idol Division Middle School Uniform The female uniform of the middle school division consists of a white shirt, which is worn llong sleeved in winter, or short sleeved in summer. The girls wear a colored cloth around the neck, whose color depends on the year they attend. First years wear a light blue tie, second years a purple tie and third years wear an orange tie. In winter, they wear a dark blue blazer with the school's emblem over the shirt, while in summer, they can either leave out the blazer as a whole, or wear a light blue colored vest with the school's emblem. They wear a pastel blue plaid skirt, white socks and black shoes or black boots. The male uniform of the middle school division consists of a white shirt, which is worn long sleeved in winter, or short sleeved in summer. A golden version of the school's emblem is sewn onto the shirt, right beneath the right pocket. Around their necks, they wear a colored tie, whose color depends on the year they attend. First years wear a light blue plaid tie, second years a purple plaid tie and third years wear an orange plaid tie. In winter, they usually wear a dark blue blazer with the schools emblem, while in summer, they can decide if they wear a light blue sweater over the shirt or not. They wear dark blue pants and black shoes. High School Uniform The female uniform of the high school division consists of a white colored shirt, which is worn long sleeved in winter and short sleeved in summer. The school's emblem is sewn onto the shirt right below the right pocket. The girls wear a dark red colored vest, over which they wear a dark red colored blazer, which can be worn opened or closed. Around the collar of the shirt, the girls wear colored ties, whose colors depend on the year they attend. First years wear green ties, second years wear dark red ties and third years wear black ties. They wear a red plaid skirt which shows white linings near the end. They wear black or white socks and dark red shoes or white boots with red details. While Ciel Bleu is very strict with their uniform rules, Shriakaba Ran has her own personalized uniform, which consists of a black shirt instead of a white shirt. The shirt has red linings around the sleeves. The length of the sleeves depends on the season; during winter, they are long sleeved, while in summer they are short sleeved. Instead of a girls' tie, she wears a red plaid tie, like it's usually worn by boys. She usually wears her tie unorderly, having the gold brooch, which should be placed at the knot of the tie, attached to her shirt's collar. In winter, she wears the standard girls' vest, which she wears opened and has several buttons attached to it. She wears a white colored skirt which shows black and red linings. Additionally, she wears black socks, that are a little torn and big black boots. The male uniform of the high school division consists of a white colored shirt, which is worn long sleeved in winter and short sleeved in summer. The school's emblem is sewn onto the shirt right below the right pocket. Around their necks, they wear a colored tie, whose color depends on the year they attend. First years wear a green plaid tie, second years a red plaid tie and third years wear a silver plaid tie. In winter, they usually wear a dark red vest, which they wear underneath a black jacket, with the school's emblem sewn onto it, while in summer, they can decide if they wear a plaid red sweater over the shirt or not. They wear black pants and dark red shoes. Trivia References Category:Schools Category:Aidolet